Hakkai Cho
|image = Image:Hakkai1.jpg |imagewidth = 300 |caption = ... Or Cho Hakkai. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = . . . |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 23 (circa Reload) |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Demon / Youkai |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common, plus some form of Chinese |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = [ ] |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Saiyuki: Reload |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = You wanna know - know that it doesn't hurt me? |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Red }} Canon Information Abilities/Powers:'Aside from cooking, cleaning and the occasional mothering, Hakkai can manipulate energy in the form of shields, blasts, and healing -- it's known as either "chi" or "ki" depending on the translation. It's his own personal energy, and has been used to take down opponents all on its own, provide protective barriers against physical or energy attacks, and heal all but the most dire of wounds. The blasts have been shown to either disintegrate enemies, or punch through walls. When he heals someone, he seems to need to know exactly what is wrong with them, as in one instance when he was unable to do so, he stated he couldn't, due to the sheer amount of trauma, and as a result of not knowing where the internal injuries were. However, if he uses too much of this chi, Hakkai tends to collapse. He once healed a large number of people in a village after an attack by demons, doing this all in one night, but was confined to bed and severely weakened for a long time afterward. He also does not appear to be able to heal himself. He displays a knowledge of some kind of martial art -- the exact kind is never stated. He's shown to punch, kick, and otherwise throw his enemy around with his bare hands, rarely, if ever, resorting to the use of a weapon. His skill in this area is surprisingly effective. And then there's Hakkai's demon form. Yep. His demon form. Normally, he wears three 'limiters' in the form of ear cuffs to contain his demonic powers, and thus this form. Remove said cuffs, and not only does his chi energy vastly increase in strength, but Hakkai becomes faster, stronger, and far more agile. He also gains a yellow eye, fangs, claws, pointed ears, and a vine tattoo that appears to wrap around his entire body. His tattoo is capable of slapping itself onto other objects, flowing through the ground at one point to actually wrap itself around someone else's foot. It looks like a normal tattoo, or drawing, when on other objects, but is solid enough to conduct electricity, or physically restrain someone. '''Personality:'Hakkai is incredibly polite. He will smile and nod indulgently at even the most inane thing that comes out of his friends' mouths. Clearly the most "domestic" of the group, Hakkai is always the one to do the packing, cooking, most, if not all, of the cleaning... he's jokingly referred to as "mother" a few times, because of this. But, however calm and serene he appears on the outside... you really don't want to make him angry. He will not hesitate to kill, if necessary, and will possibly do so while still wearing that pleasant smile. He does prefer to lead a peaceful life, however, and won't go out of his way to cause trouble or otherwise make things difficult. He's fairly easy to get along with, in that respect. Unless you target his friends, especially his closest friend, Gojyo. Then the smile vanishes, and Hakkai can be downright murderous. Again. He hates demons, outright telling Gojyo's friend Banri "you Banri/demons turn my stomach". Despite becoming one, or perhaps because of becoming one, the hatred still lingers. Understandable, considering everything they did to him. He appears to have come to terms with this, in a way, as he shows few signs of outward hostility towards those demons who haven't succumbed to baser instincts, those who don't randomly kill or take advantage of others, those who try and live out relatively normal lives. He is shown to be just as polite and conversational with Kougaiji's group as he is with his own, to an extent. And Goku. Hakkai cares very much for Goku, despite the fact the "monkey" may be one of the most powerful demons alive. He is very much aware of the fact that he is a murderer, a sinner, and will not deny it. Not to say he likes discussing the events - he doesn't. He can be downright melancholy at times, especially during rainy nights. On some level, he appears to consider much of what he does with the group to be something of atonement - though he also, conversely, seems to doubt whether or not it's even possible for him to atone for his murderous rampage. He is frequently selfless about his abilities and skills, pushing himself to exhaustion and collapse when his friends or others need healing and other such care. His own well-being comes second, if someone is in dire need. He's good with, and by all accounts, rather likes, children -- considering he was a school teacher for a while, and then continued to teach Goku the basics after they met. Hakkai tends to be the level-headed one, who realizes problems have arisen before the rest of the group catches on. 'Extra:'Never play cards with Hakkai. You ''will ''lose. Vertiline '''Deaths: Punishments: Relationships Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Called Category:Fandom Category:Saiyuki